kegiafandomcom-20200215-history
Infrastructure
The High Council Summary The High Council are the backbone of the country's political and military decision making, they are individually in charge of a division or sub-division. Each councilor is trusted with maintaining a specified department that falls under a certain subcategory of jobs. In turn with managing that said department, they are also trusted with managing Kegia as a whole by being the sole decision-makers of the country. Indoctrination High Councilors are chosen by The Chancellor for The Chancellor, and, as such, may be either handpicked or elected by any political party or power which The Chancellor wishes. Divisional Advisors Summary Divisional Advisors, or more simply Advisors, help to manage departments they are assigned to. Advisors are oftentimes the most experienced or respected members of that division and hold almost equivalent power to the Councilor of their department. Although Advisors are high-ranking members of the Federation, they do not hold any administrative power outside of their department. Indoctrination Divisional Advisors are handpicked by their Councilor, where the only requirement is them being a member of their department prior to picking. After they have been picked, they will be approved by either the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor before officially being instated as an advisor. Heads of State Summary Heads of State, or governors, are the closest that most ordinary citizens can get to becoming the face of Kegia. Each of the 3 Governors holds 2 votes in the District Congress, making them important in the face of many civilian issues. Indoctrination Governors are publicly elected from current District Representatives. After a governor has been chosen, they will be relieved from their representative position and the process for selecting a new representative will take place. District Representatives Summary District Representatives are very open positions and could be considered as the most democratically decided position that can be held in the entirety of Kegia. Representatives are assigned a specific district on election based on the popularity they received from the public. Indoctrination Representatives are publicly elected from any person who wishes to campaign. After a month or so of campaigns, a vote is hosted to select the top 2 officials for each pending representative position. After more months of campaigns, elections will be held to determine the top number of officials as there are open positions. For example, if 5 positions are open, 10 people will campaign. At the end of the campaigns, 5 people will win the election to take a seat at the District Congress. As there are only 16 districts, only 16 Representatives main reign at one time. The popularity of vote will determine which districts winning reps will act for. For example, if the Kegia seat and the Kreven seat are open, the most popular vote will earn the most important district, in this case being Kegia. This pattern follows for every seat open. Importance of district is as follows: Kegia '> '''Krosive '> Kengin''' >''' Istra''' >''' Esten >''' Setteren '''> Malen''' >''' Kaymar''' >''' Kellis >''' Krevin '''> Mentor > 'Sinel '> 'Gretesia '> '''Allem >''' Kallora''' >''' Alman''' Divisions The Kegian Federation consists of many divisions working together as a whole. These consist of;